Weasley Slytherin
by Grytherin18
Summary: Los padres y hermana de Hugo Weasley son leones, pero él es una serpiente. One-shot


El Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Hugo Weasley ayudo a su prima Lily a bajar del tren, antes de encaminarse hacía donde estaban sus padres junto con sus tíos Harry y Ginny Potter, los padres de James, Albus y Lily.

-Hola Hugo -saludó su padre, Ron Weasley, revolviendo el pelo a su hijo.

-Hola papá, mamá, tío Harry, tía Ginny -saludó el pelirrojo.

-Hola Hugo -dijo Harry-. ¿Todo bien por Gryffindor? -preguntó.

-Genial -mintió Hugo. Y es que Hugo no era un Gryffindor, era una serpiente, un Slytherin; y Hugo sabía que para su padre eso era la peor deshonra. En ese momento llegó Rose y la familia Weasley-Granger se despidió de la Potter-Weasley y se marcharon dirección a su casa.

* * *

-Hugo tiene algo que deciros -dijo Rose, cuando iban en el coche.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hermione, girando la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto para mirar a su hijo.

-Resulta que... -empezó Hugo. Entonces su mirada se cruzo con la de su padre, que le observaba por el espejo retrovisor del coche. La frase "no soy de Gryffindor, soy de Slytherin" se perdió en el aire, así que solo pudo decir:

-Quiero presentarme a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch del año que viene como guardián, y me estaba preguntando si me ayudarías a entrenar papá -dijo Hugo. Mentira tras mentira, ya que Hugo quería ser golpeador.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare a entrenar -dijo Ron con orgullo en su voz. Y es que tenía motivos, su hijo era un Gryffindor y quería jugar en su misma posición.

Hugo se recostó en su asiento y miró a su hermana. Esta, al notar la mirada de su hermano, se giró y, solo moviendo los labios sin producir ningún sonido, le dijo:

-Cobarde.

* * *

Hugo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro. Él, al igual que su madre y hermana, había heredado ese amor por la lectura, aunque tampoco se podía pasar todo el día leyendo como ellas dos. Su madre entró en la habitación con un cesto de ropa sucia.

-Hugo dame tus túnicas para que las lave -dijo Hermione. Hugo, al oír eso, se puso pálido. Si le daba las túnicas a su madre, ella se daría cuenta de que el escudo no era el de los leones, sino el de las serpientes.

-Ya las he lavado -inventó a toda velocidad.

-Bien -dijo Hermione, quien se había dado cuenta de la palidez de su hijo-, pues entonces te las colgare en el armario.

-¿Como? Pero si eso ya puedo hacerlo yo -dijo Hugo, sentándose sobre su baúl antes de que su madre lo abriera. Hermione levantó una ceja.

-Hugo, quítate del baúl -ordenó la castaña.

-Pero...

-Hugo.

-Mamá...

-¡Hugo Bilius Weasley! ¡Quítate del baúl ahora mismo! -gritó Hermione.

Hugo bajó del baúl y se situó a un lado de su madre, a la espera de que empezaran los gritos. Hermione abrió el baúl y sacó una túnica. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el escudo con la serpiente plateada.

-Hugo, mírame -pidió Hermione a su hijo, pero este siguió con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hugo, mírame, por favor -Hugo levantó la vista y para su sorpresa su madre no le miraba con odio, como él se pensaba, sino con decepción. "_Esta decepcionada porque soy Slytherin" _pensó el niño-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Mi túnica del colegio -respondió Hugo.

-¿Y por qué esta el emblema de Slytherin?

-Porque soy de Slytherin.

-¿Pero no eras de Gryffindor?

-Os mentí -dijo el niño-. No quería que me dijerais que era una decepción y una deshonra.

-Ay Hugo, igual de crédulo que su padre -suspiró Hermione para ella. Salió del la habitación y Hugo se quedó en ella, esperando la llamada de su padre, que no tardo ni dos minutos.

-¡HUGO!

Hugo salió de su habitación ante la atenta mirada de Rose, que miraba a su hermano pequeño con preocupación. Hugo llegó al despacho de su padre y entró. Ron esperaba a su hijo sentado en la silla, al verlo entrar le señaló una silla frente a él, y Hugo se sentó.

-Estas castigado, ¿lo sabes, no? -dijo el pelirrojo a su hijo.

-Lo sé -respondió Hugo.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-Por ser de Slytherin -respondió otra vez el niño.

-¿Que? No es por eso -dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es? -preguntó Hugo.

-Por mentirnos a tu madre y a mí -respondió Ron-. ¿Enserio creías que te castigaríamos por ser Slytherin?

-Como el día antes de que empezara el curso dijiste que si no era de Gryffindor me desheredabas, yo pensé...

-Hugo, estaba bromeando -explicó Ron-. No me siento decepcionado porque seas Slytherin, sino porque me mentiste. Claro que me hubiera gustado que fueras Gryffindor como tu madre y yo.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que sea de Slytherin? -preguntó Hugo ilusionado.

-Claro que no -respondió Ron con una sonrisa-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

-Sí -dijo Hugo-, que no quiero ser guardián, sino golpeador.

-¿Golpeador? Pues pregúntale a George, y sino quiere, déjale a Ginny que lo convenza -Hugo hizo una mueca. Ya se imaginaba a su tía como convencería a su tío George-. Puedes irte.

Hugo se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación. Ahí fuera, a pesar de estar castigado, Hugo sonrío, porque ahora podía decir con orgullo que era Hugo Bilius Weasley Granger, hijo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; y además, un orgulloso Slytherin.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones voy subiendo historias que desde hacía tiempo tenía rondando por la cabeza. Al principio pensaba hacer a Ron como una especie de padre cabrón que le gritara a su hijo por ser una serpiente, pero al final me decidí por este Ron más comprensivo (influencia de Hermione, por supuesto). A lo mejor hago más historias de Hugo en su paso por Slytherin, pero aun no tengo claro si lo haré, y en el caso que lo haga, serán one-shots.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


End file.
